The present invention relates generally to tape guide arrangements for guiding a tape through a tape recording and reproducing apparatus, and more particularly, to a tape guide arrangement which determines a running path for a tape in a tape recording and reproducing apparatus used with the tape for recording or reproducing information signals. Still more particularly, this invention relates to the use of tape guide rollers in a defined tape running path for changing the direction of travel of the tape to exert a downward biasing force on the tape as it contacts a rotary magnetic head.